


The Devil's Son

by xanderbabey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, M/M, Major Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderbabey/pseuds/xanderbabey
Summary: “Dad, tell us a story!” I heard my daughter, Mikasa, shout. She was a girl of only fourteen with flaming locks of red hair and pointed ears. She had his eyes-- I could never forget those beautiful, shining olive-colored eyes.“Yeah, Pa! Spin us one of your signature tales.” My son, Toshi, said, waving his arms flamboyantly. He was a young man of seventeen. He had ash blond hair with down-turned red eyes. Oh, how I loved Toshi’s eyes.I chuckled and nodded. “Okay, okay, you hooligans.”We gathered around the roaring fireplace in our small cabin, sitting on the bear-skin rug with a plate of sweets and mugs of hot cinnamon ginger honey tea.“Now, for the story. I’ll tell you a tale of your fathers.” The children perked up at my words.“Our dads? You never talk about them…” Mikasa noted, grabbing a cookie from the plate. I smiled gently. “Just listen, dearest.”
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Devil's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please follow me on Twitter @xanderbabeyy and check out my other works! The playlist that goes with this work can be found on spotify! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5WKbYRFkTrl4ZvaAIdPyj0 
> 
> If the link does not work, just search for "The Devil's Son Playlist" 
> 
> If anyone is confused, this is all told from Semi's perspective.

I was a young boy of only three when I first discovered my love for music. As an elf, I was expected to be an archer or a sorcerer, but I found my love through the soft notes that traveled through the air and tantalized every sense, transporting a person to another realm. 

For this, I was shunned along with my family. 

We lived on the outskirts of the village in a hut. My father was a metalworker; he imbued magic into swords and armor. My mother strung tapestries that offered protection from dark magic and bad will.

When I was around four, my father became an alcoholic. He would drink mead day-in and day-out because no one would buy his crafts nor my mother’s. I idolized my father and loved him more than anything in the world. 

And he drank himself to death on my fifth birthday. 

When I was twelve, my mother made me a lute and told me to strum the strings.  
I plucked at them gently, feeling the reverberations through my soul. Something inside me clicked, and I felt a well of magic pool into my hands where I held the instrument. 

“Take this, Eita. Take this and spread your love of sound. I’ve put the last of mine and your father’s magick in this lute.” 

I could hear the fear in my mother’s voice. Something bad was coming. 

“But mama, where shall I go if not with you?” Tears welled in my eyes at the prospect of leaving my mother alone. 

She placed a gentle hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. “Go, my love. And never return.” 

Tears poured, but I listened. 

And I never returned to that terrible village. 

I spent years travelling from city to city, bewitching men and women alike for their money. I needed a way to survive. 

After a couple lyrics from my lips and plucks of my strings, money poured in.  
But, this led to me being shunned from many towns and banished from even more. 

At the ripe age of eighteen, the last place I had yet to be banished from was Miyagi Kingdom. 

I traveled for days, weeks even before I landed in the kingdom. I spent my day wandering, buying bread and apples to fill my belly.

I looked for an inn, hoping to find an open room before night fell, but that didn’t go as planned. 

I ended up at Shiratorizawa Inn. 

It was a ragtag looking shack, but it would work for just a night. 

When I walked through the door, I was utterly shocked-- the inside of the inn was beautiful, seemingly freshly built. 

I didn’t gawk for too long before I scanned the room. 

There weren’t many people in, all of them being men. I noticed two elves immediately: one average height and blond with a death glare permanently plastered onto his face and another with deep purple hair that looked like a void of doom. The second was taller than the first, but not by much. 

There was a dwarf as well-- not implying that he was short. The man was easily one of the tallest and biggest here. He didn’t just smell of dwarf either. He had darker skin and long hair that was formed into locs. 

There was a sorcerer at the counter, handing out food and drink. He was… peculiar to say the least. His hair was flaming red, with eyes to match. His head almost touched the ceiling. His mouth turned upwards at the corners. He was also very, very flamboyant with his actions and words-- well, just about everything. 

The last person in the inn was a man who gave off a terrifying aura, almost as if he was the devil himself. He was massive, both in width and height. If he stood, his head WOULD touch the ceiling and probably break through it. His hair was a gorgeous olive color and fell to his hulking shoulders with deep olive eyes to match. His face almost showed no emotion. 

I made my way up to the sorcerer at the counter, pulling out my bag of coins. 

“Excuse me?” 

All heads in the tavern turned to me, any conversation ceasing. 

I gulped before taking a breath. “How much for a room, sir?” 

The red-headed sorcerer smiled eerily. “Just ten pieces!” I quickly counted out the coins and handed them to him. 

I was used to getting eyes on me-- I was an elf. Everyone hated elves. But with all of their intense gazes, I thought my heart would rupture right then. 

“Hey, hey!” The void-headed elf ran from the other side of the tavern. “You’re an elf, aren’t you?” He placed his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, backing away slightly. “Yes, I am. May I help you?” 

“Name’s Goshiki!” He stuck out his hand, waiting for a shake. “And you?” 

I took his hand and shook. “Semi.” I smiled politely. 

“Say, ya wanna come and sit with me and Shira?” Goshiki nodded over to the death-glare blond. 

Before I got a say in the matter, I was drug across the inn and sat at a round table. I waved slightly to the other elf across from me. “Hello…” 

“Who are you?” The blond spat out. Goshiki tapped him shoulder forcefully. “Shira, that’s no way to speak to someone, be nice.” A blush engulfed his face and he scowled. 

“I’m Semi. Semi Eita.” I spoke quietly and offered a small smile. If I had to stay here, it was best not to get on anyone’s bad side. 

“Shirabu.” He said, the blush finally dissipating. “Wait, Semi?” Shirabu looked up at me, examining my face. “I know you.” 

Well, fuck. 

“We’re from the same tribe.” I fidgeted with my fingers as anxiety overwhelmed me. 

“Oh, really? Sorry, I don’t recognize you.” He was going to say everything. He knew, oh god he knew. I tried to keep my composure but I could feel the color drain from me, my heart pulling on my chest.

“That’s expected.” He nodded and took a gulp from his mug. “We were both banished after all. Opposite sides, of course, but gossip still travels far and wide.” 

It clicked. “Shirabu. Yeah, I remember your name.” My anxiety began to dissipate. He was like me. 

“But music? Of all things to get banished over?” And my anxiety came storming back. 

I stood up and walked back to the counter, deciding the conversation was over. I could hear Goshiki bickering at him behind me. I sat on a stool a couple seats away from the huge mass of horrid aura. The dwarf was leaned against the edge. 

“An elf, huh?” The sorcerer leaned on the counter in front of me. “Haven’t seen one of you by yourself in a long time.” 

“I’d like something to eat. Whatever you’ve got is fine.” I said, keeping my ground. I was not going to lose my cool in my last place of hope. 

The sorcerer signaled to the dwarf and he disappeared behind the lanky man. 

“Tendou.” I looked up at the tall man quizzically. “My name. It’s Tendou. And that brooding pile over there is Ushijima.” I looked over to the huge man and waved. “Hello.” 

“Hello, young one.” His voice chilled me to my very core. It was if his voice shook the earth itself. Our eyes locked and I felt a shiver crawl down my spine and butterflies emerge from my stomach. “My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Please feel free to call me whatever you wish.” 

I gulped and batted my eyes. “My name is Semi Eita. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ushijima.” 

“Wakatoshi is a dishonored knight,” Tendou placed my plate in front of me. White rice and a delicious smelling curry. “I’m half giant, Leon here,” He gestured to the dwarf, “was exiled because he wanted to work with food and because his mother is fae, and the lovers were banished because of their relationship.” He placed down a tall glass of water and a spoon next to my plate as he finished talking. 

“How much do I owe you, Tendou?” I grabbed my sack of coins. “Nothing at all. The ten pieces will be plenty. Food comes with a room here.” I slowly placed the sack into my pocket. “What I do want, though, is your story and a song.” 

“Why not both at the same time?” I asked before scarfing down my food and drinking the water in one drink. “It’s what I do best, after all. Storytelling, that is.” And maybe this way I won’t cry I thought to myself. Tendou smirked, seeming satisfied. 

I took a deep breath, standing up from the stool and slinging my lute around my body. 

I dragged a chair from one of the few tables out into the walkway. I sat and strummed gently, humming along to find the pitch. I shut my eyes and began to sing.

“I was only five when my father died,  
And I feel like a part of me with him lies.  
With a drink in his hand, he bid the world farewell.  
Such a waste of a life for just a little thrill.

In my younger days,  
I never could find a light to guide my way.  
Now I know,  
I was only hiding in the shadow of his vast mistakes.

But the blood that filled his veins flows through mine.  
It’s not that I’m ashamed,  
But how can I redefine how your story ends?  
How your story ends?

I always thought that you’d be there through the ups and downs,  
But then you were gone.  
I never found a place to go where I belonged  
But it’s alright since it made me strong. 

The blood that filled his veins flows through mine.  
I’ll take all the pain  
And turn it into something divine.” 

I opened my eyes, feeling a little refreshed. Singing always had a way of rejuvenating me, even if the song was sad. 

I looked over to Tendou-- he was weeping. I scanned the room and everyone was weeping or had tears rolling. “Are- are you all okay?” I stood up. 

“Semi.” Ushijima’s words shook me. I looked over and held his eye contact. His eyes poured tears of genuine sorrow. “Just how strong is your magic?” Leon asked, his voice trembling. 

Tendou nodded, wiping his eyes with the vibrant red robe he was wearing. “Yeah, kid. It’s not every day somebody gets Wakatoshi to cry.” He sniffled and then giggled. “It’s annoying as hell.” 

I blushed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry…” I let out a deep sigh. “That’s just how it’s always been. I don’t know how to control my magic and when I get too deeply involved I-I lose even more control.” 

“I’m sorry…” I bowed my head and turned to walk out the door. 

“Who said we wanted you to leave?” Ushijima spoke softly, but the words themselves threw me for a loop. I turned on my heels. 

“You… you want me to stay?” My heart began to thump frantically, like an eagle’s wings beating against my chest. Warmth enveloped me. No one had ever wanted me to stay. 

Tendou nodded. “Of course, Semisemi. Gotta have someone to sing us to sleep.”


End file.
